moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Kōsetsu Urabe
Kōsetsu Urabe is a minor character from the anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. A member of the Japan Liberation Front and the Four Holy Swords, he joins his comrades when they fall in with Zero and the Black Knights. Japanese Voice: Issei Futamata English Voice: Jason C. Miller History Season 1 Urabe first appears with Kyoshiro Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords to defend the Japan Liberation Front from the Britannian Army. He is piloting a Burai Kai, an upgraded version of the Burai. While defending, Zero retreats leaving Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords to fend by themselves. As a result, they abandoned their knightmares and escape. He is later seen with Tohdoh and the others for a meeting, but are discovered and Tohdoh sacrifices himself and becomes captured to let Chiba, Urabe, Asahina and Senba escape. Then, the Four Holy Swords turn to the Order of the Black Knights for help to rescue Tohdoh. Urabe and the Four Holy Swords are given the Gekka to pilot by Rakshata. They break into the prison and rescue Tohdoh. Then, Urabe fights against Suzaku Kururugi with Tohdoh and the others. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords knightmares take damage due to the Lancelot's Harken Boosters. They spot reinforcements and Tohdoh gives the command to release the chaffsmoke and escape. He is seen later on after Euphemia li Britannia massacres the Japanese due to Lelouch's Geass and follows under Tohdoh during the assault of the Toyko Settlement. He is actually not seen at all during the assault, but is mentioned by Asahina when Tohdoh asked him of his whereabouts and said that he was moving on to the energy filler repository. Season 2 After the failed rebellion, Urabe was only one of the few who managed to escape. During this time, Urabe found out Zero's real identity and set up a plan to get him back. So, they hide the remaining Black Knights in a commercial blimp and land on top of Babel Tower and initiate their plan by releasing smoke. Urabe deploys with his newly customized Gekka alongside Kallen with her Guren Mk-II and the remainder of the Black Knights with Burais. After Lelouch regains his memories and becomes Zero once more, Urabe and Kallen meet up with Zero and start to destroy the Britannian forces. After most of the Britannian forces inside Babel Tower were eliminated, Rolo came in piloting the Vincent and attacks the Black Knights. After Rolo has dispatched most of the Black Knights, targets Zero next. Knowing that, Urabe and Kallen prepare themselves to protect Zero from Rolo and start to battle each other. However, with Rolo's Geass, it makes Urabe, Kallen and Zero see him going at a fast speed. Death Zero is almost struck by Rolo, but is intervened by Urabe. Urabe tells Zero that he doesn't care what his background is or if he's just a student, but instead to help the Japanese people. He decides to make the decision to sacrifice himself and turns off the ejection cockpit while apologizing Rakshata for doing so. Then, he uses his Gekka's Revolving Blade Sword (Katen Yaibatou) and stabs it through his Gekka in order to take him and the Vincent down together. Because of it, he dies from his Gekka's explosion. Category:Minor Characters Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Humans Category:Code Geass Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Impalement